jsmtardc6fandomcom-20200214-history
Hessel's Amazing Race VII: Live
Hessel's Amazing Race VII: Live is the seventh season of the Hessel's Mini TAR franchise, which is based on the original American version of the show. The show aired on FGC's Fantasy Game Board. Production Development and Production Results The following teams participated in the Race, each listed along with their placements in each leg and relationships as identified by the program. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television, owing to the inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Hazard task in the following leg. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg; if next to a leg number, it indicates that the team with the first Express Pass was eliminated on that Leg without ever having used it. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. *An underlined goldenrod team's placement means the team came in last, but used their salvage pass to save themselves from elimination. *A orange н indicates that the team performed the Hazard on said leg, an optional task, that gave teams that completed it a reward. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #"On a One to Mr. Trump, Today's Performance Was a Little Marco" - Kellyanne (St. George's, Grenada) #"If You Can't Be My Friend Just Please Don't Be My Enemy" - Athena (Newcastle, United Kingdom) #"They Don't See Us As Threats Because You Have No Gold Medal" - Lilly ''(Tenerife, Canary Islands) #"Your Slave Can Check In Around The Back" - ''Greeter ''(Nouadhibou, Mauritania) Race Summary Leg 01 (United States → Grenada) *Atlanta, Georgia, '''United States ' (Centennial Olympic Park) (Starting Line) * Atlanta (Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport) to St. George's, Grenada (Maurice Bishop International Airport) *St. George's (Belmont Estate) *St. George's (Grand Anse Spice Market) *St. George's (Molinere Bay) *St. George's (Fort George) Leg 02 (Grenada → United Kingdom) * St. George's, Grenada (Maurice Bishop International Airport) to Newcastle, United Kingdom (Newcastle International Airport) *Alnwick (Alnwick Castle) **Beamish (Beamish Open Air Museum) *Chollerford (Hadrian's Wall - Chester's Roman Fort) *Gateshead (Angel of the North) Leg 03 (United Kingdom → Canary Islands, Spain) * Newcastle, United Kingdom (Newcastle International Airport) to Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain (Tenerife South-Reina Sofia Airport) *Tenerife (Teide National Park - Roque Cinchado) **La Orotava (Plaza del General Franco) *Los Cristiano (Puerto los Cristianos) *La Gomera (Valle de Hermigua) *Santa Cruz de Tenerife (Auditorio de Tenerife) Leg 04 (Canary Islands, Spain → Mauritania) * Santa Cruz de Tenerife, Canary Islands, Spain (Tenerife South-Reina Sofia Airport) to Nouakchott, Mauritania (Nouakchott–Oumtounsy International Airport) *Nouakchott (Port de Pêche) *Nouadhibou (Nouadhibou Train Station) *Nouadhibou (Cap Blanc) * Nouadhibou (Nouadhibou Ship Cemetery or Parc National du Banc d'Arguin) *Sahara Desert (Richat Structure)